Forum:Heat O
Round 1 X-Terminator vs Thor vs Pressure vs Sumpthing TG's thoughts Its Sumpthing. Against X-Terminator. End of story. Meanwhile, I have an inkling that from the two New Blood robots, Thor is the more experianced and potent. It would probably follow X-Terminator through. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:54, September 10, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts Sumpthing. This is a joke, right? Please tell me it's a joke. Oh, it isn't....oh well. Realistically, X-Terminator would trash everyone. Thor is the only one that doesn't have any distinct flimsy hangy-offy bits, so he's safe. CBFan 09:48, September 10, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts I don't know how Pressure made it to the heat final of the New Blood, it's got like five flippers and none of them work. X-Terminator hates flippers, so the majority of its efforts would go towards trashing Sump Thing. If Thor is smart, which it is, it would go for Pressure and smash it up a little to win the judges' decision. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 14:48, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts I never realised that we reinstated Sumpthing.... Never mind. It is toast, as is Pressure. Helloher (talk) 16:06, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Pressure flips X-Terminator, but it self-rights, Sumpthing is doing something and kills itself. Thor hammers Pressure but Pressure flips Thor, X-Terminator destroys Sumpthing. X-Terminator and Pressure go through. Well XT does. Llamaman201 (talk) 16:20, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Behemoth vs Comenegetorix vs Mantis vs Herbinator TG's thoughts Behemoth always gets a strong start to the main series. It overturns Comengetorix and lifts Herbinator onto the side wall like what happened to Herbinator in Series 7. It then runs up the back and lifts it out, whilst Mantis drags the helpless Comengetorix around, preventing it from self-righting with its crusher. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:54, September 10, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts Behemoth will go through here comfortably, and I think Mantis will. It's a pretty cool and effective robot, to be honest. CBFan 09:48, September 10, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts Mantis has potential to perform an OotA, we saw last time that its lifter can reach over the wall. Assuming it's smarter than to try Behemoth, I think it would pick up the robot that fits best inside its pincers, that's Comengetorix. Since Comengetorix is bulkier than Jabber, I think it'll be more likely to tip and fall over the wall. Meanwhile there's Herbinator who's dead in the water if it lands on its sides or back. Behemoth is obliged to do so. Behemoth and Mantis through. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 14:48, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts Generally, I'm not impressed by vertical crushers other than Razer, but Mantis is an exception. It might even OotA Comengetorix, but the blue robot will find itself upside down at the very least. As for Herbinator, it's rubbish. Mantis through with Behemoth. Helloher (talk) 16:16, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Comengetorix, well it lifts and axes Behemoth. Mantis lifts and crushes Herbinator. Herbinator is left on its side, Manits joins in the attack on Behemoth. Cease, the judges put Comengetorix and Mantis through. Llamaman201 (talk) 16:20, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Round 1 Final Result *X-Terminator: 5 *Thor: 4 *Pressure: 1 *Sumpthing: 0 *Behemoth: 4 *Comengetorix: 1 *Herbinator: 0 *Mantis: 5 Round 2 Behemoth vs Thor TG's thoughts Behemoth overturns Thor for a simple battle. Pushes it into the pit for extra luck. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:26, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Behemoth lifts Thor over, end of the battle. Llamaman201 (talk) 13:49, September 11, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts Team Thor desperately needs to find a prefect medium. Every battle, their axe is either too weak to do anything, or so strong that it causes Thor to fly off the ground Terrorhurtz-style, except without the part where it hits the other robot. If they had any control over the hammer, Thor would be a formidable opponent, but until that happens, it'll be at the mercy of Behemoth's Complete Control-esque torture. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 14:07, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts What RA2 said cracked me up. Anyway, down to business. What RA2 said. Helloher (talk) 16:01, September 11, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts Unless Thor scores a VERY lucky hit on Behemoth's top, OR Behemoth breaks down again, it won't win. Behemoth for me. CBFan 17:38, September 11, 2009 (UTC) X-Terminator vs Mantis RA2's Thoughts Any attempts by Mantis to get that crusher in will result in Mantis suddenly lacking a crusher. I know X-Terminator has trouble with flippers, but Mantis just has so many exposed bits that one hit could easily put it out of commission. I've got to go with X-Terminator. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 03:37, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts The major design flaw of many of today's crushers is that they leave innards exposed. I'm sorry to say that Mantis is no exception. X-Terminator will shred it. Helloher (talk) 05:28, September 11, 2009 (UTC) TG's thoughts Not much left to say. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:26, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Mantis is destroyed, shame really. Llamaman201 (talk) 13:49, September 11, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts "Oh dear, I seem to have lost my crusher. Oh bother, now I'm upside down. Oh CENSORED, I seem to have been split in half". Yeah, X-Terminator through....maybe not THAT dramatically, but you know. CBFan 17:38, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Final Behemoth vs X-Terminator RA2's Thoughts This is one grudge match that Behemoth would probably prefer to let lie. I doubt it has the reach to flip X-Terminator from the front, and if it flips X-Terminator sideways, X-Terminator simply self-rights. Behemoth is vulnerable if attacked from anywhere but the front, and once X-Terminator gets one hit in, it starts a vicious cycle of hitting its opponent again and again before it has a chance to recover. I'm voting for X-Terminator to go through. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:21, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts I actually disagree. Behemoth could probably flip X-Terminator at the front, where it can't self right, before the spinner is up and running. It'd be touch and go, but I'm putting Behemoth through. Helloher (talk) 20:34, September 11, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts Talk about a grudge match and a half. Behemoth could try to flip X-Terminator front on, but I can't help but wonder how far it would actually get...X-Terminator is a VERY big robot. Besides, Behemoth isn't great at self-righting either. If X-Terminator IS too big to flip from the front, it has it won. Sadly, I don't think Behemoth has the explosive power of Tsunami. CBFan 21:24, September 11, 2009 (UTC) TG's thoughts This is a vengeance battle I didn't know would happen until the seeds were formulated, upon which I burst out laughing. Based on the recent Main Page Poll, nearly half of Robot Wars Fans want Behemoth in the Semi-finals again. I'd truly hate for that to not go ahead, and I actuall feel that there is a convincing argument on Behemoth's behalf. Behemoth is powerful; sixwheel drive is no half-assed job. Meanwhile, X-Terminator, we've seen, is mostly helpless when on its back. But the main underlying factor is, Behemoth gets beneath X-Terminator from the fromt. XT's blade is meant to crumple flippers - an excellent and effective design. However, I see that Behemoth's scoop tapers out and goes flat on the ground, and is low enough to avoid the flywheel and still flip X-Terminator. I can see Behemoth rolling XT onto its back, and for once, not continuing to push it. If the Behemoth boys left XT to be counted out, rather than righting it and costing it the battle, (University Challenge) I think they've finally learned that, and would not risk another encounter. X-Terminator out, and Behemoth finally through to the Series Semi-Finals once more. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:31, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Well, I'm going to say Behemoth gets under the disc and flips, XT is counted out and Behemoth uses its axe. Behemoth I'm quite sure is pretty fast despite being called Behemoth, and could get to XT before the disc is spinning. Behemoth go through to the semis. Llamaman201 (talk) 18:05, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Heat Winner: Behemoth And it took them long enough. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:54, September 12, 2009 (UTC)